


5 Dresses

by Laurabella2930



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Angst, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak - Freeform, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak Angst, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak Smut, Past Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Post Season 5, Prompt Fic, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Smutt, healing fic, hopeful, prompt, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurabella2930/pseuds/Laurabella2930
Summary: Yet another prompt fic from my dear friend Megan!Prompt:  I have found the prompt about the dresses that are driving Oliver mad with longing.1: gold dress (Dodger)2: red poker dress (finding Walter)3: grey and orange (when Oliver makes her his EA aka I quit)4: red peek-a-boob dress (intro to jealous Oliver)5: pink dress (Moira's party)Warning: Explicit for me so you’ve been warned. (Not that the gif wasn’t clear enough...)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missmeagan666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmeagan666/gifts).



> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

 

 

 

**5 Dresses**

 

 

“Are they arguing again?” Rene asked when the elevator doors opened to reveal a very frustrated Curtis sitting with his back to the approaching visitor. 

“Mom and Dad as you’ve so cleverly termed them are just talking it out, they’ll be done soon...” he added lowly with a nearly silent exhale, “I hope,” while Rene found a spare chair to put beside his own. 

He tapped at the latest piece of technology slowly with timid fingers. “Is she really going to be his assistant?” Rene asked almost gleefully. 

“She prefers the term Deputy Mayor since Lance has taken a leave of absence but yeah she’s going to fill that role for at least the next two months,” Curtis commented while he pushed Rene’s fingers away from the broken down device. 

Rene leaned back and placed the soles of his tennis shoes along the table. Curtis gave him an annoyed eye roll but continued going through the various burned wires as the other man talked. “So what are they planning to do? I mean the reporter chick is also with Prometheus, the DA is busy carrying on a bromance with John and we’re being used as eyes only recon while Tina continues to train with Dad. I mean how does having blondie act like his right hand man help tie up any of those loose ends?” 

Curtis almost couldn’t believe the man who’d dubbed Oliver and Felicity mom and dad wasn’t able to connect the neon like dots. “He’s trying to get her back stupid,” Curtis laughed quickly. 

Rene’s feet dropped off the table ledge as he came forward with a harsh thud, “He’s what?” he croaked with childlike excitement. 

“He’s been played by the reporter, and Felicity finally told him about her non- Arrow related project. They’re both in a fairly good place and as he’s always saying she does know him better than almost anyone so...” 

Rene grinned while Curtis shook his head. “Please tell me they’re really bad at this?” 

“You’ve seen them apart and I’ve seen them together trust me the only difference is now they aren’t kissing,” Curtis laughed almost nostalgically. 

Rene asked one more question before Curtis gave him another eye roll, “Are we at least going to get some awkward babbles from blondie?” 

Curtis smirked, “Without a doubt,” before he resumed tinkering with the burnt out wires of the salvaged tech. 

* * *

 

Oliver pushed the three stacks of files away from the edge of his desk helplessly. If he’d known that making Felicity the Deputy Mayor required this much paperwork; he would have found a less tiresome way of spending more time with her. The alarm on his computer blared; he glanced at the flashing screen and swallowed a low growl. The text scrolled innocently as he read in aggravation. 

“Mayor appoints former fiancée Felicity Smoak as interim Deputy Mayor in light of Quentin Lance’s extended leave of absence. Reports cite that Smoak who was the Mayor’s former assistant during his days as the CEO of what is now Palmer Tech was given the assignment due to their once close working partnership. Many in the city are left to wonder is this choice a wise one considering the nature of their past relationship. Our own Susan Williams who had been linked romantically to the Mayor in recent months had this to say....” “The relationship between Mayor Queen and Ms. Smoak is toxic. Their dynamic will surly lead to Star City’s ultimate downfall at the hands of the villain Prometheus.” 

At the bottom was a click to read more button. He had the mouse over the link when he heard rather than saw Felicity’s forceful entrance. “I can’t believe you dated that vile woman!” she lowly screamed with anger. 

Oliver slipped the mouse over the small x near the top of the screen and left the story. He kept his eyes trained on his growing calendar of social engagements while Felicity proceeded to pace before his desk. She had the article pulled up on her tablet so of course she was fuming about the highlights. “That bitch has got a lot of nerve! First of all toxic! We aren’t toxic! Hell you had an entire city convinced of unity because of our fracking unity! We were a symbol of hope for Godsake’s and this viper who by the way is working for the bad guy has the nerve to say we’ll destroy the city! I mean seriously Oliver I thought it was messed up when she went after Thea and, still you dated her but now she’s just trying to destroy your entire legacy!” 

Oliver lifted his eyes to the fiery blonde before him. She was standing there in ... his eyes slightly bulged, he gulped, “Umm Felicity?” 

Her head was angled downward so her eyes were still trained on the venomous article. “Yeah Oliver?” she replied softly. 

“What are you wearing?” he choked as his fingers flew up to his tightening collar. 

“It’s for the press event in half an hour downtown you know the one where you’re going to mingle with the press while reaffirming I’m not the devil why?” 

Her distracted tone made something in his lower belly swell with a mixture of both longing and pride. He nearly devoured her with his confused gaze as she stood behind the black lined chair before his desk. “Ummm don’t you think that’s an awfully revealing dress?” he swallowed as she slid her delicate fingers over the nape of her exposed neck. 

“No, I wore this when we exposed the Dodger don’t you remember?” 

He gulped because he did...he very clearly remembered how she looked when she first appeared before him in the sparking gold dress. Her hair was down around her shoulders; the waves hid her distracted blue eyes from view until she glanced up and caught his hungry stare. He remembered his first thought was “Wow she’s stunning,” before his mind quickly corrected the she to Felicity. Now was no exception. He couldn’t see her shoes but the dress still fell to her mid-thigh with the small slit over the left one. Every time she took even the smallest breath the form fitting fabric sparkled as it caught the low reflection off his dimmed office lights. “Oh I remember...” he breathed. “I remember how stunning you were when I was forced to do a double take,” he admitted softly as his eyes traveled to her downcast eyes. 

Felicity’s small smirk of appreciation didn’t go un-noticed. “You did a double take?” she asked coyly. 

“Felicity you’re beautiful and I was a fool for not telling you then,” he replied with a harsh swallow. 

Her fingers tapped along the sides of the tablet. His stomach continued to burn with mixed emotions while she tenderly pulled her pale lip between her teeth. “You’ve never said I was beautiful until just now,” she seemed to realize as she threw him a flirty glance. “I wonder what else you’ve yet to tell me...” she acknowledged as Oliver tugged at knot of his tie. 

He gulped, “I’m currently wondering how you’d feel if I pushed you up against the wall at the back of my office right now...” 

Now it was Felicity’s turn to gulp, “What would you do once you had me trapped between your strong forearms? Would you skim you lips over the line of my throat while your fingers dragged the skin tight fabric of my dress up along my smooth thighs?

Oliver nodded almost obediently, “Once I had the hemline of the dress at your hips I’d hook my fingers along the line of your thong...” 

He saw her shiver, “How did you know I was wearing a thong?” 

He croaked awkwardly, “No panty lines...” 

“I didn’t realize you were looking that closely,” she mused as she leaned toward his desk. 

“Hard not to,” he acknowledged as she moved her roaming fingers towards his tapping ones. 

“Once you had my thong down around my ankles would you use your massive palm to spread my thighs apart?” 

Her words made him nearly come in his tight pants. “It depends...” he stated painfully with arousal dripping in his voice. “Have you unbuckled my pants yet?” 

She winked seductively, “I’m stroking your shaft...” she then breathed as the tips of her fingers gently stroked along his own. 

He whimpered, his pants were tented, his tie was undone and he was quickly working on undoing the constrictive buttons, “Then yes I’ve have my fingers moving harshly against your slick folds.” 

“Then I’d have my lips on your....” the shrill buzz of her tablet broke the heady trance they’d both mistakenly fallen into. Felicity swallowed the comment but not before babbling, “My God I’m soaked...” 

Oliver coughed dryly, “I feel like a teenage boy who needs a pillow...” 

“I think we’re both just lonely,” she blustered. 

He agreed but noted that she had yet to move the pads of her fingers off the tips of his own. “I think it’s more than being lonely,” he muttered contritely. 

“Oliver it’s not the right time....” 

He argued, “Even though we both feel the same way?” 

Her tablet buzzed again, “We’re going to be late...” she muttered almost sadly. 

“I’m not giving up Felicity, not when I know you want me too...” he stated clearly. 

“Good,” she breathed. “Neither am I...” 

She pulled her hand away and straightened her spine. Oliver felt his erection fading as the minutes between them quickly passed. He buttoned his collar once more and straightened his crooked tie. Felicity smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles along her trim hips and sighed, “This is going to be a very long two months...” 

“I couldn’t agree more,” he croaked uncomfortably as he finally stood. 

* * *

 

Curtis smacked the back of Rene’s head harshly, “Stop staring!” he whispered roughly while yanking at the shorter man’s shoulder. 

“Hey!” he coughed before chuckling, “Did you just see that! They were about to tear each other’s clothes off in the middle of the damn lair!” 

Curtis frowned, “Regardless they don’t know we’re here yet and frankly it needs to stay that way!” 

Rene nodded contritely, “I’m so taking bets that we’ll walk in on them doing it in the next four weeks...” 

Curtis smacked his head as they neared the back stairs, “If you do I’m training night and day until I can swiftly kick your ass.” 

“So what you think it’ll take five?” Rene joked tastelessly. 

Curtis groaned, “I’m surprised they aren’t doing it now actually...” 

Rene’s retort was lost as they both trudged awkwardly up the darkened stairs. Just beyond that Oliver had his fingers skimming along Felicity’s bare upper arms. Her shinning eyes were twinkling with barely contained humor, “We so almost did it didn’t we?” she giggled in complete shock. 

Oliver groaned recklessly, “If they’d just walked in five minutes later I’d have your thighs around my hips.” 

“Do you remember this dress?” she winked seductively. 

He drew her closer; she allowed it as her neck tilted. He bent his own until their foreheads touched. He felt the tip of her nose as she nuzzled comfortably against his skin. He sighed in contentment, “You wore this when we infiltrated the casino...” 

He felt the flutter of her eyelashes along his upper cheeks. Her soft exhale made his heart flutter, “I do believe I stated that it felt really good having you inside me...” 

He chuckled, “Yes and now you know that it’s way better than good...” 

He felt her snake her arm around his lower back, “Yeah it’s more like feeling complete on a soul scorching level.” She shivered after making that last comment. He yearned to kiss her parted lips but held back. He still felt uncertain so he simply nuzzled along the line of her nose and sighed. 

“I need to find a lock for that elevator...” 

“Yeah, having sex down here really would be fantastic...” she teased. 

He gently swayed them in place while he hummed lightly against her lips. “I wanna tell you how I feel...” he proclaimed. 

“Not yet...” she stated. “We’re both not there yet...” she explained as they slowly began to dance in place. Her red dress swayed gently over the lit glass floors. Her soft curls tickled his skin as he moved his hand over the nape of her tilted neck. 

“I do though...I feel more now than I did then...” he mumbled along her jaw. 

She pressed a chaste kiss to his mouth. Oliver nearly froze when she said, “I fall even further every day...” 

The halogen glow around them continued to flicker on while they stood on the circular podium with their foreheads joined. He held her closely as they swayed to the soft humming of his unskilled voice while, the hours of the endless night continued to tick on by. 

* * *

 

After two encounters Oliver was beginning to wonder if Felicity was picking these memory provoking dresses on purpose. Today for example she had on the almost bondage tight grey dress that she’d worn when her job change had occurred. She first swept through his office holding three stacks of files. Oliver didn’t notice so she came back an hour later with another stack of files and a cup of coffee to boot. He raised his brows and mouthed, “Coffee?” 

Felicity simply shrugged it off and mouthed, “That makes three...” 

Again he didn’t particularly fixate on the gesture but, now that the office was empty he felt that he could take a moment to enjoy the tempting view. Her small knuckles rapped lightly along the edge of the door. Oliver glanced up and smiled as usual. “Hey what’s up?” 

Felicity placed her temple along the door frame, “I was just wondering if you were done for the night?” 

Oliver nodded slowly then pointed with his chin to the last stack he had to review. “Someone gave me quite a bit to review this afternoon.” 

“Yeah I did didn’t I...” she laughed quietly. 

Oliver nodded slowly, “I’ll be at least another hour or two but...” he croaked with trepidation, “I could always use the company...” He watched her body shift along the frame of the door. Something in the way her hip rested along the steel frame made his groin ache. 

Her blue eyes danced with appreciation. “Who knows,” she started, “I might be able to help...” Oliver caught the accentuated p at the end of help. 

Oliver quirked his head in fascination at that point and sighed, “What are you up to Felicity?” 

She bit at her lower lip then slowly stepped forward. Oliver pushed himself away from his desk, which made Felicity grin. His fingers fell to the zipper of his pants undoing them quickly before he placed them slowly over the armrest’s of his chair. “So do you remember this dress...” she teased with a seductive grin. 

He looked along the bright colored panels that hugged the lines of her upper chest. His fingers felt cramped as they tightened over the edges of his armrest’s. “You told me you’d never bring me coffee as I recall...” he breathed harshly. 

“Yup but does this make you think of anything else?” she purred with curiosity. 

Oliver felt a small whimper escape past his barely parted lips, “Only one...” he nearly sighed as she walked around the end of his desk. 

“The office is empty...” she lowly implied. “And it’s my fault that you’re still here so...” 

Oliver almost couldn’t believe his ears, “Are you really offering what I think you’re offering?” he questioned with a primitive growl. 

Her bottom lip was still trapped between her teeth when her head bobbed easily to and fro. “I mean this was the dress you pictured me in when you used to fantasize about me wasn’t it?” she mumbled awkwardly. 

Oliver un-clenched his fingers from the edge of the armrest and held out his slightly bruised palm, “I can’t believe you remember that...” he replied in a state of euphoric shock. 

She placed her soft fingers along his warm skin; his body quivered at her tender touch. She let him pull her forward; he didn’t stop until their fingers were twined. She whispered, “Are we really going to do this?” 

He nodded with piercing blue eyes, “C’mere baby...” 

She stood before him with knocking knees. She gazed at him softly with both fear and excitement. He kept his focus on her quivering lips as he used his spare hand to trail along the fabric of her dress. Felicity stammered as her head fell back, “I’ve missed this....” 

Oliver chuckled as his fingers reached the dresses hem, “And yet we haven’t done anything yet...” 

She smirked with slow pants, “Yeah but we’re going to...” 

He agreed silently as released her hand and reached down to gather up the other side of the skin tight dress. Felicity wept, “I forgot how good you were at this...” 

Oliver growled appreciatively, “You’re not alone baby...” 

He pushed the dress slowly along the curves of her upper thighs. Felicity brought her fingers down to her hips; she then gathered up the material along her sides. Oliver grinned, “Someone’s in a hurry....” 

Felicity coughed, “Have you seen you?” 

“Ditto baby,” he moaned gratefully. 

The dress was bunched up around her hips; her panty line was in view and her thighs were trembling with lust. He licked his lips gratefully and leaned forward to nuzzle his nose along the small space between her fire licked skin. She mumbled, “I can feel your lips along my skin...” 

He licked along line of skin of her nearly joined thighs then mumbled, “And soon you’ll feel so much more...”

She spread her legs and placed her palms along his steady shoulders. Oliver trailed his fingers along her skin until he had them hooked beneath the hemline yet another thong. With slow measured movements he began to steadily pull the soft, silky fabric down her shaking hips. Her touch became rough when he licked along her parted nether lips. “Oh God...” she moaned appreciatively. 

He grinned against her skin, “So perfect...”he growled happily as he nuzzled at her clit. 

She screamed lowly then bucked her hips at his soft touch, “Don’t tease me Oliver...” she panted as he slowly pulled her forward and down. Felicity rubbed her abdomen down over his forehead until she hit his nose, she then held the awkward position and sighed, “Those pants better but undone...” 

He grumbled, “What do you think I was doing while you were sauntering toward me...” 

Still testing his patience she mumbled, “Do you have a condom?

He gasped in shock, “You’ve got to be kidding me?” 

She giggled but finally began to lower herself down over his aching member, “Just wondering baby, I mean you were in a relationship not so long ago...” 

He growled, “I don’t but I’m guessing that won’t stop you.”

She laughed in agreement, “You’re right it won’t because I’m on the pill.”

Hearing the verbal green light he thrust his hips upward, she screamed, “FUCK!” as he then pulled her hips down. She closed over him with a jolt, her inner walls held him fiercely as he moved roughly within her. Her hips bucked angrily so he responded in kind with a harsh upward push. She screamed, “HOLY SHIT!” as her strong fingers dug into his strapping shoulders while his own began to bruise the tender skin of her curved waist. 

He moaned, “It was never like this with her...” 

Felicity used her inner walls to press his shaft even further into her core, “What no office fucks?” she panted as he began to punish her for that last statement. 

Her forehead fell over his as she breathed, “Hmmm I like this side of you...” 

He inched upward until he felt he was out of his seat, her legs came upward as he straightened his spine. She pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek and begged, “Come on baby show me what you want...” 

He anchored his hands at her hips and swiftly kicked the chair out of his way; then he threw her curved spine against the nearest wall. She hooked her ankles around the small of his back while he pumped into her furiously; her head fell back so harshly that he cringed when he heard the small thump as her head hit the wall. 

She urged, “Don’t slow down baby...keep going...” as his concern for her began to take hold. 

He panted, “Are you sure?” 

She cried, “FUCK YES!” 

He thrusted forward again as her whimper died. She returned the favor by milking him for everything he was worth. She felt hot, sticky and smooth as her inner walls throbbed with need. He moaned, “Felicity....I...” 

She nipped at his ear stilling his words, “Oliver not yet....” she whimpered, “Not yet...” 

He understood so he began to suck along the pulse point near the base of her neck. Her fingers raced along his shoulders until they were latched along the base of his neck. She nearly wept, “Oliver I...” 

He bit at her tender skin, “I know Felicity, “he soothed as her body began to shudder around him. “I’ve always known,” he whispered as she milked him through her body crushing orgasm. 

As his own body began to still he heard her whisper, “I love you...” just before she clung happily to his upper torso...

* * *

 

Jealousy was a funny thing and Oliver was no stranger to it. Over the past few weeks his relationship with the Deputy Mayor had gone from awkward to downright complicated; and that was only when they were in public. In private they couldn’t get enough of each other. After the encounter in his office they were inseparable; if he couldn’t find her it was only because she was trying to find him. His phone buzzed, he glanced at the name and lightly groaned, “Hi Ray, why are you in the calling area?”

The other man must have smiled because he could hear the grin in his bright voice, “I just wanted to make sure we were okay?”

Oliver sighed, “Ray what did Sara tell you?”

“Ummmm,” he began to babble awkwardly while Oliver groaned internally.

“Just tell her to mind her own business and stay out of mine okay?” he almost begged just so the awkward call would end.

Ray mumbled a, “Yeah for sure!” before the call dropped. Oliver let the phone slip from his ear and down towards his breast pocket.

Interrupting her conversation with Ray had ended strangely he quietly mused as he leaned back in his office chair. With his eyes closed he waited for the memories of that night to roam through his mind like a movie. The scene began to play behind his closed lids as he slowly rubbed his aching temples...

* * *

 

_Sara and Ray had been in the time zone for reason’s he still didn’t know so they’d decided to say goodbye before they left. Sara had said her goodbyes but Ray had been delayed…it was this delay that led to his slight overreaction._

_His palm was over her shoulder, her eyes looked like a star lit sky and of course she was wearing that damn red dress…_

_He scowled as Curtis came up from behind. “Ummm do you wanna talk about it?” he asked timidly._

_Oliver mumbled, “No,” and went back to fuming quietly._

_Curtis didn’t take the hint, “They’re just talking,” he suggested with a light tone._

_“That’s not why I’m irritated,” he explained shortly._

_“Then why are you?” Curtis implored cluelessly._

_“It’s that damn dress…”he glowered as Ray’s hand began to slip down to her elbow._

_Curtis replied, “Then why are you sitting here?”_

_Oliver shot him a curious glance which made Curtis wink, “See I can take a hint…” he chided before giving him a gentle pat on the back. Oliver silently thanked him with a nod before he stomped toward the giggling pair. If he’d spared another glance toward Curtis he would have seen a very familiar blonde pocketing a small wad of cash…_

_“I told you they were sleeping together,” Sara asserted as Curtis pressed the money into her waiting hand._

_He complained, “You only knew because of your history…”_

_She replied, “Perhaps but lest you forget he was in love with her while he was dating me…”_

_Curtis shook his head in dismay, “When did my life become a soap opera?” he asked to the air before him._

_“It became one when those two tried to fight fate,” Sara whispered before following him toward the back door._

_Oliver had yanked on her elbow and, she’d glared but followed him toward his living quarter’s downstairs. They’d argued while she ripped open his shirt. He accused her of toying with his affections while he ran his tingling fingers over the space of exposed skin the triangle cutout of her red dress created. She reached for his belt buckle as he reached for her zipper…Needless to say they ended up on his makeshift bed. The cot’s thin mattress allowed him to feel every spring of it’s aging infrastructure. The metal frame creaked as her back arched for the last time. He moved her hips along his length making her scream one last time before she fell with a boneless body atop his sweaty chest. She wrapped her body around his torso; he reciprocated in kind as he dropped a kiss to her forehead._

_She broke the silence first when she whimpered,  “Well that was....”_

_“Unexpected,” he gulped tiredly._

_He felt her nod over his sternum, “I didn’t realize how many flat surfaces could be used for ummmm, well you know...what we just did...”_

_He chuckled at her incoherent babble, “Sex Felicity we had sex on almost every single surface we could find...” he stated quite happily._

_She gulped, “I know what we did Oliver and while we’ve done it before we weren’t usually quite this ummmm....”_

_“Exuberant?” he suggested with mirth._

_She bit at his chest. He chuckled, “What do you have a better word?”_

_Her garbled yet sated reply made his heart glow, “We were always exuberant but, we usually had some restraint...”_

_“I’d say ever since that night in my office our restraint has been non-existent,” he commented confidently._

_She huffed, “Yeah who knew the Mayor’s office had so many hidden spaces...”_

_He smiled slowly then murmured, “I’m glad it does...”_

_She whispered, “Me too...” then added, “I don’t remember us ever being this careless though...”_

_He agreed with a head nod before slowly beginning to trail his fingers down the length of her spine. “Maybe it’s because before we knew what it meant?” he suggested. “We knew that wasn’t just about sex, we knew it was about love and in some ways that made the experience so much more don’t you agree?”_

_He waited for a hushed reply but all he received as a soft kiss against his sternum. “We have to address it at some point Felicity. Our first time wasn’t just some random hook up, it was about you and me and what we’d waited for. Sex has never just been sex with us and we both know that fact hasn’t changed,” he declared with certainty._

_“What do want me to say? Do want me to admit that I never stopped loving you? Do you want me to confess that each time I wear a dress from our past I’m hoping you remember the moment behind it?_

_She rambled off each question so quietly he nearly missed the shudder in her soft voice. Her body shook a top his own when she added, “We’ve done the relationship thing before and look what happened...” His heart broke when she uttered, “I can’t lose you again Oliver and admitting that I want more will only lead us down that same tortured road...”_

_He rubbed out a knot along the small of her back while she snuggled closer. Her knees were anchored at his hips, her arms were coiled around his chest and her cheek was resting over his thudding heart. He knew it was a mistake when he said, “But I’m in love with you Felicity...”_

_He knew it because she said, “and that’s the problem....”_

* * *

 

The words kept swirling around in his broken mind. He could still smell her perfume along the collar of his shirt when he went to undress every night. He could still feel her soft skin against his calloused fingers when she came undone beneath him, but what she’d denied him was the touch of a lover’s kiss. It occurred to him last night after she’d screamed in erotic bliss as her body shattered beneath him that she never really kissed his lips...

She’d given him a few chaste pecks but it never went any further than that. She let him explore her inner depths with his ravenous tongue; she’d even helped him reach his own endless depths of desire as she rolled her tongue along his elongated shaft. She’d let them connect in every other way but, she wouldn’t let him lose himself in a simple kiss. 

He opened his eyes and starred out the window to the lit city below; he was about to let himself fall into another bout of self pity when he heard a small knock at his closed office door. 

“Come in,” he answered with a deflated sigh. 

He heard the hinges creak as the mysterious person entered. He assumed based on the sound of the shoes that the person was male so when he turned around it was a surprised, “Hey,” that left his constricted chest. 

“Hey,” she whispered back with downcast eyes. 

He looked over her outfit and asked, “Baby what’s with the fashion flashback?” 

Her soft lips curled as she rubbed her palms up and down her upper arms. “I was going to come in that pink number you know the one I wore when you said it was time for a dance...” she stated almost nervously. 

Oliver mumbled, “I remember that night because watching with you with Barry actually made me stomach ache a bit if I’m being honest.” 

“I figured and while it holds an important memory this one held a bigger one...”

Oliver listened while he held his breath. The pink shirt along her toned arms was a bit wrinkled, the black skirt was just like it’d been that day, her shoes left her standing at her actual height, and her low ponytail remained anchored at the nape of her neck. His words echoed within his chest when he breathed, “The moment we truly met...you wore that when I walked into your office...” 

She smiled, “I wore this the moment our story began...” 

He cocked his head then asked softly, “Felicity what’s going on?” 

Her tears were nearly visible within those endless blue depths. Her bottom lip quivered with uncertainty when she mumbled, “Almost two months ago I had a plan...all of our issues were out on the table, your relationship with Susan was over, my time away from the team was at an end and we were finally on stable footing.” She took a deep breath, “I wanted to be with you again, I wanted us to try but then it happened...we happened and just like that I began to see us slipping back into our old familiar patterns.” 

Oliver interrupted, “Nothing about this was familiar Felicity, us finding storage closet’s to make love in was not familiar...” 

He paused when he saw her tears fall, “What did I say?” he asked almost out of habit. 

“Every time we even skirted the subject of our relationship you said sex, or even the more vulgar fuck but, you just said love...you said we were making love...” she softly cried. 

His head fell into his open palms, “I said it because it’s true, dammit Felicity I’m in love with you!” he openly yelled as she shook like a leaf before him. 

He heard the soles of her shoes along the floors of his office, he forced his eyes upward and gulped, “What was your plan?” 

She asked, “Do we have to do this here?” 

He gestured around the open space, “We’ve made love in this room about a dozen times why can’t it be here?” 

She moved the bridge of her glasses up along the line of her nose then sniffed, “Oliver please?” 

He groaned angrily but kept his simmering temper at bay, “Where would you like to go?” 

She held out her shaking hand and whispered, “To where it all fell apart...” 

* * *

 

She led him into their once shared loft then gestured with a soft nod for him to take a seat on the couch. He did as instructed as she locked the door. He glanced around the space; the memories of the past two months swam happily through his mind as she came up beside him. “May I?” she asked as she gestured to his lap. 

“Are you serious?” he gulped before holding out his arms. 

“Hmmm you ask if I’m serious yet you still open your arms willingly?” she commented while she slid easily into his warm embrace. 

He croaked, “We’ve been making love for almost two months Felicity do you really think I’d ever turn you away?” 

She nodded numbly, “No but I wasn’t sure...” 

He laughed incredulously, “What part of I’m in love with you are you not understanding?” 

She picked at his dress jacket as he settled his cheek against her chest. “This is how we sat when you lied about William do you remember that?” 

Oliver went rigid but managed to reply, “I thought you’d forgiven me for that...” 

“I did, ‘she managed, “but it wasn’t until last night when you tried to kiss me that I realized why I wouldn’t let you.” 

Needing the answer perhaps more than she needed to say it he implored, “Then lay it out for me Felicity. Tell me what you want!”

“I’m scared okay! I’m scared of being so lost that I lose my identity as an individual again.”

Her admission made him pull her closer. With his arms banded around her waist he asked, “Then why didn’t you just tell me?”

She sniffed softly as she trailed her delicate fingers along his hairline, “Because two months ago I thought I was scared of rejection.”

“Cleary that was never going to happen,” he chided softly as he trailed his fingers over her hip bone.

She laughed lightly, “Yeah well two months ago when I decided to test your memory of our greatest hits it didn’t seem so stupid.”

He nuzzled his cheek along the buttons of her blouse, “Yeah care to explain that one?” he implored.

He wanted to kiss her slowly if only to silence the heavy sigh that seemed to skip past her lips. “You remember the night of the press dinner? You know the gold dress that I admit was perhaps a bit too short for that particular event?”

Oliver gave her a tight lipped hmmm hoping she’d continue. “Well that night I caught the head tilt…”

His dancing fingers froze over her hidden hip bone, “You what?” he nearly choked out of shock.

She continued brushing her fingertips along his hairline and explained. “You never were one for flattery, hell you told me the day of our fake wedding that I looked perfect but never once did you tell me I was beautiful…until you did.” Her shudder made him worry but, her next words erased his fleeting concerns. “I knew how you felt about me after Russia but I was never sure and then when you asked me what I was wearing that day in the old liar I knew that despite your silence you noticed me…you noticed every detail about me so…”

Oliver couldn’t help the elated chuckle, “You were hoping that I’d connect the outfits to moments from our past. You were hoping I’d connect the dots so you wouldn’t have to…” he quietly concluded as her cheek fell over the crown of his head.

“I lost my identity to yours Oliver, I went from being Felicity Smoak IT genius to being Felicity Smoak Oliver’s girl, before I finally became Mayor Queen’s ex. I lost my identity but I didn’t realize that in losing one I’d gained another and frankly I liked what I saw so…” she was beginning to ramble uncomfortably so Oliver attempted to for once connect her often misplaced dots.

“Felicity I love you,” he breathed softly.

He felt her lips purse along his forehead. “I’ve loved you since I suspect the first moment I laid eyes on you.” Again her pursed lips made his skin quiver with unexpressed nerves. “The day you saved me I believe you were wearing a purple cardigan, you wore panda flats when I had to cut the ties from your ankles, you wore a pink shirt when you acted as a decoy, when you tried to prove your worth to the team you hijacked Sara’s leather jacket, when I told you I loved you to fool Slade you wore black, and when I realized that it was true you had on another red dress…” he inhaled and continued with a shaky voice. “I can tell you what you wore during most of our key moments Felicity but that’s not what you were searching for…”

She breathed, “What was I searching for Oliver?”

“To see if the moments that were special to you were also special to me…” he concluded quietly. “You wanted prove that while you lost many identities to me you hadn’t lost your truth.” He glanced up at her fallen eyes and smiled, “You’re my truth Felicity, you and it’s never going to change do you understand that?”

She kissed his forehead tenderly, “I can’t lose my voice Oliver, I can’t become just another footnote in some scorned reporter’s byline,” she explained hopelessly.

He pulled at her waist, “Then don’t,” he urged her gently. “Show them who you are just like you did when we first met, show them that your super power is stronger than any scorned woman’s words. Show them the woman that I’m still in love with is worthy of every single incarnation she’s had to endure.”

“Okay but I have one incarnation left to endure,” she murmured against his skin.

Oliver hiccupped nervously, “And that would be?”

She gazed at him with hope this time instead of sadness or fear. “If you’re ever going to call me you’re always then I suggest we start making the necessary adjustments…”

Oliver’s mouth fell, “Felicity you aren’t suggesting what I think you’re suggesting are you?”

She trailed her fingers down to his chin as she slid her nose down the side of his. Her soft breaths fanned over his skin like needed rain as it fell over a barren landscape. He gulped as she pushed his chin upward; she swallowed thickly as their lips lightly touched. He whispered, “Why wouldn’t you let me kiss you last night?”

“Because I didn’t want our first kiss to be our last…” she murmured over his bottom lip.

He gulped heavily, “Why would it be our last?”

She sighed but kept the simmering connection between them intact, “We can’t build upon a foundation of lies and last night would have been doing just that.”

He nodded so their noses rubbed, he licked over her upper lip then moved his fingers down towards the zipper of her dress. She trailed her fingers over his rough two day stubble as she murmured, “I have to see him Oliver, I have to see him and talk to him, I can’t have this boy be a footnote in our lives… I can’t…”

He pulled the zipper down then began pulling out the tucked in blouse. “I’d only do that for my wife Felicity,” he whispered daringly in hopes of a positive response.

She pecked his upper lip then slid her hands down to loosen his necktie, “Then marry me,” she whispered as their lips softly met.

He began unbuttoning her blouse as their lips moved slowly over the others. Her soft moans made his heart ache, she moved pulled the knot of his tie down then started to pull at his dress shirt’s buttons. He sucked along her bottom lip as his fingers brushed over her rigid sternum. She let out a small gasp when she used her hands to explore the lines of his defined pectorals. Her thumbs skimmed over his hardened nipples while he slowly began to pull away the rest of her pink blouse. She moaned loudly against his mouth, “I love you Oliver, I love you…”

He shifted until her back was flush with the bottom of the couch. “Did you just propose to me?” he whispered as their frenzied lips finally parted.

She pushed her palms roughly down the panes of his toned abdomen as she gazed at him longingly. “Yes,” she whispered as he roughly pulled her pencil skit down.

She kicked off the offensive fabric then wrapped her calves around his waist as her fingers began undoing his belt. He gave her slightly glib, “What if it offends me?”

She jabbed the heel of her right foot into his upper thigh, “Seriously Oliver, will you marry me yes or no?”

He helped her pull his pants down before his fingers roamed over the line of underwear. He gazed at her softly then whispered, “No do over’s this time Felicity...this is it, I won’t go through the pain of losing you again…”

She nodded then helped him remove the offending garment. “No more lies,” she stated as he began to push past her ready nether lips.

He moved slowly, filling her completely before he finally uttered, “Then yes…”

Felicity dug her blunt, brightly painted nails along his hip bone as her back arched, “So we’re getting married again?” she screamed as his tip reached her pulsating center.

He pressed his hungry lips to her smiling ones. The kiss was one of raw, primal hunger. He used his experienced tongue to explore every forgotten corner of her mouth until he felt her grinding beneath him aggressively. He deepened the kiss until his lungs burned; he pumped into her like machine gun until he felt the line of well earned sweat beginning to travel down the center of his spine. She whimpered as her body seized, their lips parted as she gasped, “I can’t believe you chose me…”

He kissed her tenderly before filling her once more. Her orgasmic scream filled his lungs before their lips parted. His forehead fell over her own as he thrusted into her one more time; just before she screamed he whispered against her parted lips, “There was never any choice to make…” then kissed her deeply until he could feel her screams of pleasure all the way down to his curled toes.

* * *

 

“You never answered my question…” she mentioned hours after they’d made love on their couch.

He kissed her lips softly, “What question was that?” he asked once they parted.

She pressed her forehead to his; he in turn tightened his hold over her waist. Their joined ankles burned as their bodies moved but she still replied, “About us getting married? Are we really doing this?”

He smiled as their noses touched, “How does a week from today sound?”

She giggled, “Oliver we can’t plan a wedding in a week!”

“I know, I’m suggesting we elope,” he explained as their lips once again touched.

“Thea and my mother will murder us…” Felicity noted as he raked his hands down her ample buttock.

“True but if you want to meet William I’d rather we do it as husband and wife…”

He chuckled when she froze, “You’re serious?” she questioned hopefully.

He pressed another chaste kiss to her smiling mouth, “I’m all in Felicity and I happen to know that Samantha is going to be in Central City next month so…”

She ended their words with a passionate kiss...

Seven days later she had a ring on her left hand…

Nine days later Samantha agreed and Felicity met William…

Four months later Felicity Queen was announced as Quentin’s permanent replacement for Deputy Mayor…

Ten months later their daughter Jocelyn Laurel Queen was born…

Two years later Smoak/Queen Industries was launched….

Three years later their son Thomas Robert Queen was introduced to the proud people of Star City…

Twenty-six years later the mantles of Green Arrow and Overwatch were passed on to the next generation…


End file.
